This invention relates to a fastening arrangement for ski boots, particularly but not exclusively intended for ski boots of the so-called rear-fit type, wherein a front part and rear part jointly define the bootleg of the ski boot and are pivotally connected to the boot shell to allow the foot to enter the ski boot.
A well-recognized prerequisite of skiing practice is that the skier's ankle and leg be held as rigidly and firmly as possible in the ski boot. This demand is primarily met by the boot fastening arrangement, the constructional and operational characteristics whereof are to be in all cases appropriate to withstand the very violent stress forces to which they are subjected in practicing the sport, and provide, on the other hand, convenient and quick operating features for the user.
Fastening arrangements made available by the most up-to-date prior art generally employ stretching units, variously located on the rear of the bootleg, which act on one or more wire cables interconnecting (for fastening and unfastening) the front and rear parts of the bootleg.
While ensuring a highly satisfactory fastening action, such fastening arrangements generally apply a stress to the bootleg which has an asymmetrical component and may be of considerable magnitude, such that the skier's ankle an undesired torque may be imparted to.